


Mt. Ebott

by echoflowertea



Series: Living [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, prepare for the fluff folks, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of you had a tradition. This year’s trip went a little differently than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mt. Ebott

**Author's Note:**

> i update this series **tuesdays and fridays**!

“Do you have the drinks on ice?”

“OF COURSE. PLENTY OF IT TO LAST THE TRIP.” He slammed the cooler shut. “HAVE YOU GONE TO THE BATHROOM?”

“Mmhmm! What else…did you take a trip to the gas station?”

“WE WILL DO SO BEFORE WE HOP ON THE HIGHWAY! THAT SOUNDS LIKE EVERYTHING, DATEMATE. WE SHOULD GET GOING IF WE WOULD LIKE TO MAKE GOOD TIME.”

Papyrus loaded the rest of the stuff into the car while you typed out the directions on your phone. Honestly, you both knew the way by heart, but it just made sense that you had a backup plan in case you ran into heavy traffic or a crazy detour. It was good to be prepared for anything.

You settled in your designated seat and glanced at the rearview mirror, making a face as you checked the doors for anything that might’ve needed to be strapped down. Everything looked good. The drive would take a few hours. Not too bad, but just long enough that you had a little bit of anxiety about making sure you didn’t forget anything.

You grabbed the edge of the passenger vanity mirror and flipped it down, only to have something drop in your lap. A photo? You should’ve guessed. It must’ve been shoved in the corner for him to look at when he was on the road, something to glance at during nights when he was trapped between two other cars. It was of you, obviously. You and Papyrus. Him laying quite the smooch on your cheek and the one taking the selfie, the angle just high enough that it hid your double chin. What a keeper.

“OH, I SEE YOU’VE FOUND MY TRAVELING PHOTO! I LIKE TO KEEP IT CLOSE WHEN I HAVE TO GO ON TRIPS WITH TORIEL.”

“I guessed as much. This is a really good one.”

“THANK YOU!!! IT WAS ON OUR SIXTH AND A HALF DATE.”

Sixth…a half?

“THAT NIGHT WE HAD TO CUT THINGS SHORT BECAUSE YOU WERE CALLED IN ON A WORK EMERGENCY.”

Ah, that was right. “I’m surprised you remembered that, Paps.”

“I AM VERY GOOD AT ALL THINGS MEMORABLE, INCLUDING OUR TIME TOGETHER.” He slid into his spot and clicked his seatbelt tight, adjusting the mirror just right so he could gain a full view of the road behind him. “ARE YOU READY?”

You said yes and you were off.

The highway was much busier this time of year. People scrambled to get the most out of their dwindling vacation days and see as much as they could. You knew that things would calm down as soon as you left city limits, but it was unbearable waiting sometimes. It looked like everyone wanted to go out for the weekend all at once, so it was unavoidable with how long you’d be off schedule after all.

“DO NOT WORRY, DATEMATE. I’VE BROUGHT US A MIXED CD TO ENJOY TOGETHER.”

You weren’t sure you were completely sold just yet. “Um…okay. What kind of songs are on it?”

“I’M NOT SURE? IT WAS GIVEN TO ME BY UNDYNE. SHE SAID IT WOULD SET THE MOOD.”

Oh. God. No.

You tried to hit stop, but it was too late. Papyrus had grabbed your hand and cranked the volume up.

Was there a way to die of secondhand embarrassment? Probably. If so, then you were sad to do this to him, but he would probably be the one to witness your death and hand you off to the paramedics. Because Undyne and Alphys conspired to piece together the most cringe-worthy, cheesy fucking mix that made your eyes roll so far back into your head that you could’ve sworn you saw your own brain throbbing from disgust.

He didn’t even seem to care. Not even that people passing you on the road were shooting you weird stares and laughing openly. Papyrus just bobbed his head along with the rhythm and grinned at everyone that bothered to point. He would’ve been waving at them if you freed up his grip, which you refused to do.

You leaned on your door and brought a hand up to cover your face. Trying to make it so that no one could recognize you. This was just…really, really bad. And he was enjoying it so much that you weren’t going to burst his bubble. So despite the crooning through the speakers and the most embarrassing, nostalgic, throwback melodies swallowing you up, you powered through it just to know he was smiling.

“WOWIE, THIS IS CERTAINLY…EDUCATIONAL.”

“Um…if it’s bothering you, we can turn it off.”

“DO YOU NOT LIKE IT?”

You flinched. “I’m sorry, Paps, it was a nice gesture, but—”

“OH THANK GOD. I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE ENJOYING IT AND DID NOT WANT TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS.” You both punched the radio button simultaneously, laughing in unison at your overzealousness. “I THOUGHT I MISSED SOME SORT OF MAJOR SOCIAL CUE FOR HUMANS.”

“Yeah, no. It’s just bad.” You ejected the CD and snapped it in half over your knee, tossing the remnants behind you in the backseat. “Let’s never trust them with this sort of thing again.”

“I CONCUR.”

You must’ve fallen asleep, because you shifted in your seat and you were no longer moving. Everything had gone from a concrete jungle to a forest swimming with life. Papyrus had parked his car in a particularly shady spot. It was just nice enough that the sun peeked through the heavy branches of the trees, the filtered light and heavy shadows creating wonderful patterns along your skin.

“THERE YOU ARE.” Papyrus leaned over from your side of the car and pecked you on the cheek, teeth pressing against you affectionately with an audible ‘mwah’. “I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WOULD WAKE UP.”

“You could’ve just told me. I should’ve been there to help you.”

You unclicked your seatbelt and hopped out the car door, stretching your arms high above your head. It was good to be able to stretch. That long trip cramped in his car left strange indents in your skin from the seats. Papyrus noticed immediately and bent down to inspect them, ghosting his fingers along the raised edges with morbid fascination.

“Ah, that tickles!!! Stop!”

He released you with a mischievous chuckle and scooped you up for a long hug. You returned it warmly, always flattered by the fact that he was this head over heels.

“WELL, WE HAVE QUITE A BIT TO GO UP THE HILL. WILL YOU BE OKAY IN CARRYING THE BLANKET?”

“Okay, I may not be able to suplex about a thousand pounds worth of stuff, but I can handle this.” You grabbed the massive basket filled with food and slung the blanket along your shoulder. “See?”

“YOU ARE ABOUT TO TOPPLE.”

“I am not!” Your knees quaked. Damn him.

“HERE, I WILL CARRY THIS.”

“The basket and the cooler? What am I supposed to carry?”

“YOUR SMILE MADE OF SUNSHINE AND YOUR BURDENSOME LOVE FOR PAPYRUS. FOLLOW ME!”

You shook your head and trailed after him, careful in your steps along the winding path. It hadn’t been used in a while from the looks of it. Maybe not since the last time you’d been here. It wouldn’t surprise you. But everything about it was nostalgic, from the overgrown, mossy trees to the hint of a brook trickling down just the way. The air smelled like freedom and mint, the temperature just right enough for you to feel at home.

Something swelled in you and you took a moment to drink it all in, running your hand along the fallen logs that stood in your way further up. Papyrus cleared them with no problem at all, setting your things down to lift and push them away, then gathering everything back up so you could continue your small journey.

By the time you reached the top, you were spent. It wasn’t too taxing, but the environment coupled with the treacherous ascension in some places was enough for you to slow your pace on more than one occasion.

“THIS IS A VERY GOOD SPOT, I CAN TELL.” Papyrus put his hands on his hips after setting down both containers. “A FULL VIEW OF THE MOUNTAIN.”

You took your place next to him and smiled. It was gorgeous. Mount Ebott was many things, but it wasn’t an eyesore by any means. A large, grassy mountain that reached up and kissed the clouds. It was far away enough for you to admire it without the crushing feeling of hopelessness, which was just what you both wanted.

You flicked the blanket out and made it nice and flat, smoothing out any bumps from the uneven terrain. Papyrus got busy in cracking open the cooler, reaching down in the melting ice for a particular cold soda. He handed it off to you and you thanked him quietly, waiting for him to settle next to you.

“IT HAS BEEN A VERY LONG TIME, IT FEELS LIKE.”

“It does, doesn’t it?”

“I AM GLAD WE ARE HERE. TOGETHER.” He sipped at his drink, bashful almost. “I DID NOT WANT TO COME ALONE.”

“Of course I would stop by. I love hanging out with you.” You gestured for him to bend down so you could plant a smooch on his cheekbone. “Hey, do you remember when we first met?”

“YES!!! IT IS HANDS DOWN ONE OF MY FAVORITE MEMORIES.” He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his elbows on his knees, peering at the horizon serenely. “YOU WERE UNLIKE ANYONE I HAD EVER SEEN. A GROWN HUMAN!!! I WAS NOT EVEN AWARE THAT FRISK WAS A CHILD UNTIL SANS TOLD ME MUCH LATER. I REMEMBER THINKING THAT YOU WERE…” He paused, looking for the right word. “YOU WERE GLOWING? IS THAT A THING?”

You stifled a laugh. “Um, I guess?”

“PERHAPS NOT, THEN. IT WAS…STRANGE. I DID NOT FEEL ATTRACTION BACK THEN. NOT LIKE I DO NOW. I HAD NO DESIRE TO TAKE YOU ON DATES OR HOLD HANDS OR SHOWER YOU WITH KISSES. IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE.”

You wracked your brain and came up with the closest thing you could. “Aesthetic attraction?”

“YES, THAT IS IT!!! I COULD APPRECIATE HOW YOU LOOKED. IT WAS VERY INTIMIDATING AT FIRST.”

“Hold up, _I_ intimidated _you_? How? I was basically crying half the time we saw each other in those early days. I was homesick, scared, kind of a bigot…”

“WELL, YOU DID. I WANTED TO IMPRESS YOU.” His face was redder now than ever. He curled up into himself and glanced at you shiftily. “YOU WERE BEAUTIFUL. AND I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO ACT.”

“That is SO cute, Paps. I didn’t get that at all from you. Then again, I guess I was sort of distracted.”

“YES, I WOULD UNDERSTAND WHY. IT WAS QUITE THE CHANGE. WERE YOU…UM, EVER AFRAID? OF ME? SPECIFICALLY?”

You thought about it. It was jarring at first, and maybe you would have fainted if you’d met him first, but you had experience in dealing with monsters in the forest first. Doggo was the one that found you. He wasn’t even on duty anymore; he just set up shop outside the town and was on his way to go fishing. When you caught a glimpse of that talking (barking?) dog, speaking plainly in your language and asking you if you were hurt, you sort of lost it.

“No. I wasn’t. I was a little apprehensive, because I didn’t know you, but I was never afraid.”

“GOOD.” He was pleased with himself. “I WORRIED A LOT THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE…JUST PUT ON A BRAVE FACE. I KNOW THAT SKELETONS ARE CONSIDERED SCARY TO A LOT OF HUMANS.”

“Sure, but that’s because of our own culture. It has nothing to do with you. And whatever I thought then doesn’t matter, because I’m very much in love with the monster sitting next to me.”

He snorted soda right out of his nasal cavity, successfully soaking the blanket. You recoiled from the spray hitting you in the arm and shirt. Luckily he brought some napkins, so you fished them out of the basket and handed it to him.

He had Pure Puppy Eyes™. You gigglesnorted at the sight of him, dabbing away at the liquid that dripped down his chin instead. He couldn’t very well do it himself when he was so busy with his watery gaze trained on you.

“Are you okay?”

“YOU…SAID YOU LOVED ME.”

Oh. So you did.

Now it was your turn to feel awkward. You sucked down the rest of your own drink and ignored the bubble of carbonation that sat in your chest. Your complexion was darkening, you could just feel it.

“Yeah? I mean, yes? I do?”

“OH. THAT IS WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID BUT I WAS NOT SURE SO I THOUGHT I SHOULD CLARIFY.” Papyrus stood up and excused himself.

You watched him shakily walk away from your spot. His steps lilting as he disappeared down the hill you came through. After a few agonizing seconds, thinking that you had fucked up somehow, you heard him let out a shrill scream that broke the otherwise peaceful forest.

“SHE SAYS SHE LOVES ME!!!!!!”

His hysterical laughter followed. You buried your face in your hands and groaned, embarrassed beyond belief. Even without anyone around you, his sudden declaration was loud enough for it to really sink in.

Of course you loved him. You loved him before you were dating, and you loved him even now. You loved him when he would sit with you and tell you all about his different pasta creations. You loved him when he showed up after your job interview and took you out for a congratulatory dinner when you were offered the position. You loved him when he and you sat together last week in front of his house and watched the sun go down while the neighborhood kids played ball in the street.

It was different, but it was the same. It was still the clenching in your gut that brought a smile to your face and made every day worth getting up for. There was just another tone to it, a side that you’d never thought you would see. Instead of you loving him for the person that he was and cherishing your friendship, you loved who he grew into and spent every day thanking whatever cosmic force that was out there that he was your boyfriend instead.

He rushed back to where you were and held his cellphone high in the air, panic in his voice. “I NEED TO CALL UNDYNE BUT I’M NOT GETTING ANY SERVICE? I THINK I MIGHT HAVE TO RUN TO THE TOP OF MT. EBOTT!!! WILL YOU WAIT HERE? IT WILL JUST TAKE A MOMENT WHILE I RELAY THIS CRITICAL INFORMATION TO HER!!!”

“Paps, I don’t think that’s gonna work. And I want to eat this with you before we have to head back.”

He brought his phone down and gazed at you affectionately. “YOU ARE…RIGHT. I WAS JUST SO OVERWHELMED…NYEH HEH, NEVER MIND!” He bounded back to you and practically tackled you on the blanket, pinning you to the ground with enough smooches to silence your protests. “YOU ARE TOO GOOD TO ME. I AM SO LUCKY!!!”

“Agh, okay, okay!” you cackled, pushing his chest away. He hovered over you with a grin. You stared up at him and melted. “I love you, Papyrus.”

“YES. I LOVE YOU, TOO.” He dropped down and never looked more at peace in that moment. “I KNOW IT IS PROBABLY VERY OBVIOUS. BUT HEARING IT MAKES IT REAL.”

You couldn’t believe he repeated it back to you. Tears pricked at your eyes and you reached up to rest your hand on his cheek. This time, he went straight for your lips. Pecking you again and again, his body weight just heavy enough for you to sigh in contentment. You wrapped your arm around his shoulders and angled your head to kiss him deeper, elongating each round, your chest sparkling to life as you felt something in you shift.

“WE SHOULD…PROBABLY EAT THIS, LIKE YOU SAID.” He retreated enough so he could help you back into a sitting position. “I AM VERY EXCITED FOR YOU TO TRY WHAT I HAVE IN STORE.”

For the next fifteen minutes or so, both of you enjoyed the silence and the atmosphere of the mountain around you. Mount Ebott was some kind of wonderful. It was there that you fell down and met a group of people that would change you for the rest of your life. Where you formed lasting friendships that shaped who you were even today. Now it was the spot where you finally expressed your true feelings and was accepted by the person who had been there for you for years.

“YOU KNOW, TORIEL TOLD ME THAT SHE DID NOT THINK I WAS SUITED FOR THE GUARD.”

“She did?” That was news to you. “Why?”

“UNDYNE CAME AND SPOKE WITH HER BEFORE YOU DID. SHE WENT ON ABOUT HER CONCERNS. TORIEL AGREED. SHE DID NOT WANT TO RISK ME GETTING HURT BECAUSE I WOULD NOT HARM THE CHILDREN.” His browbones furrowed. “BUT SHE DID SAY THAT WHATEVER SHE FELT WAS TRIUMPHED BY YOUR PLEA.”

You thought about your speech. You’d sat for hours contemplating on how to word it the right way. You never wrote it down for an official type of thing, but you mulled over what you wanted to say and tried to come up with the best examples you could of his bravery, intelligence and strength.

“SHE SAID YOU HAD DESCRIBED MY SOUL IN SUCH GREAT DETAIL THAT SHE COULD NOT ARGUE WITH YOU. IT SURPRISED HER, AND IT SURPRISED ME. WE HAD NEVER KNOWN HUMANS TO BE SO IN TOUCH WITH MAGIC…WELL, BEFORE A CERTAIN SOMEONE CAME TUMBLING DOWN.”

You couldn’t believe it. “So I…talked about your SOUL?”

“YES. IT WAS VERY INTERESTING TO KNOW WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE TO SOMEONE ELSE. OURS DO NOT HAVE COLOR, BUT THEY HAVE OTHER THINGS. SOME ARE SCARRED. OTHERS ARE BRIGHT. YOU SAID MINE WAS…” He scratched his cheekbone, flustered. “YOU SAID IT WAS SOFT.”

“Oh.” That didn’t sound very profound. “Like, what was the context?”

“I REMEMBER IT VERBATIM. ‘TORIEL’, YOU SAID. ‘HE IS INCREDIBLY TALENTED. I HAVE NEVER SEEN SOMEONE WITH SUCH IMMENSE CONTROL OF THEIR MAGIC. A MONSTER LIKE THAT KNOWS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN RIGHT AND WRONG, AND WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO PROTECT THE CHILDREN REGARDLESS OF WHAT OTHERS THINK. HE WAS BORN FOR THIS POSITION. HE IS JUST SOFT AND TENDER ENOUGH THAT HE CAN SUCCEED WHERE THE OTHERS HAVE FAILED, AND THAT COMPASSION WILL BE THE KEY TO UNLOCKING ALLIANCES AND DESTROYING TRADITIONS WE HAVE FAR OUTGROWN’.”

Okay, maybe it wasn’t as eloquent as you remembered it. But he knew it front to back. How many times had he thought about this little spiel? How many times had Toriel for her to recite it so precisely?

“It just sounds like I was rambling, really.”

“BUT YOU WEREN’T.” He looked troubled. “YOU KNOW THAT HUMANS ARE NOT ABLE TO USE MAGIC. MANY CAN’T DRAW OUT SOULS. BUT YOU SAW WHO I WAS FROM OUR BRIEF TIME TOGETHER. THE SOFT AND TENDER PART…IT IS WHAT UNDYNE STILL TEASES ME ABOUT TO THIS DAY. HER SOUL IS VERY MUCH LIKE HER. STURDY AND SCARRED, LIKE I MENTIONED BEFORE. BUT MINE IS NOT.”

“Hmm, well, if that’s the case, I prefer your SOUL just the way it is.” You clapped your hands together to get rid of the crumbs still sticking to the pads of your fingers. “Still. I’m glad that I was able to…see that, even if I didn’t know it. It makes me feel a lot better.”

You lounged on the blanket together. You laid on your stomach while Papyrus headed over to the nearest meadow so he could pick flowers. He really was such an adorable monster. You heard him babbling to himself, narrating what he was doing, apparently trying to come up with the perfect arrangement. His lilting voice against the rush of wind was enough to lull you into a half-doze.

You plucked a blade of grass from the ground and rolled it between your fingers. Stripping it away piece by piece, the warmth of his confession from earlier still buzzing in your ears. Hmm. Papyrus the Skeleton. Papyrus the Great. Papyrus the Soft. Papyrus loved _you_ , a measly little human with a weird laugh and bad attitude. And you loved him.

It was still surreal. Sitting here and recognizing that you could say these things and have him return it. He was far too good for you and you knew that, but it was still amazing to know that he considered you worth something.

“OKAY. NOW CLOSE YOUR EYES.”

You laughed and did so, still on your belly. “Okay.”

“GIVE ME ONE MOMENT. HMM, THIS IS HARDER THAN I EXPECTED. YOU ARE VERY PATIENT AND I THANK YOU FOR THAT.” Some rustling, and then, “OKAY! NOW YOU CAN LOOK!”

You lifted yourself onto your elbows as you saw him kneel down next to you. He was beaming. Looped around his fingers was a delicately woven flower crown, complete with every color of the rainbow. It still sparkled with dew from this morning and the fragrance was enough to bring a smile to your face.

“HERE. I CAN PUT IT ON.”

You sat up on your knees and he gently placed it on top of your head. It was a perfect fit. How did he even know that it would work? He concentrated as he did his best to make it even, adjusting and readjusting it with a few grunts under his breath.

When it was all ready, Papyrus took a step back and whipped his phone out. “MAY I?”

“Okay, but you’re not allowed to show it to anyone.”

“DEAL.” He angled it with the view of the mountain behind you, tongue poking out between his teeth as he got you within view and frame. “OKAY. SAY CHEESE!”

“I love you,” you echoed, a purposefully wicked grin blooming on your face.

He tripped over a rock and face-planted into the ground, barely managing to save his camera from crushing under his own weight. You laughed and shook your head, crawling over to him slowly so you could check to make sure he was okay.

He was. When you lifted him up, he settled in your lap and stared up at you with stars in his sockets. Stars that formed into hearts and then back again. It changed shape right before your eyes, and was enough for you to reach down to stroke the top of his skull with gentle fingers.

“YOU ARE VERY SOFT. I COULD LIE HERE FOREVER.”

“Hmm, are you sure? I think we can spare at least another hour if you’re serious.”

He got himself comfortable, head now balanced on your thighs. “YES. A SMALL NAP WON’T HURT. WILL YOU TELL ME SOMETHING? ANYTHING?”

“I’ll tell you a story.”

“OH, GOODIE. GO FOR IT.”

“Once upon a time, there was an incredibly daring, handsome, beloved skeleton monster. He was as wise as he was strong. Talented in all that he did. He never hurt a single enemy, but instead convinced them to change their ways, killed them with kindness or forced them to turn back and rethink their strategies because no one could best him.”

“NYEH HEH HEH.” He was absolutely tickled. “GO ON, THIS IS GOOD.”

“The monster was many things, but he was never cruel. He was friendly and humble. He had admirers from the entire kingdom for his good deeds and gentle approach to life. But there was one girl in particular who loved him more than anything.”

“AND WHAT WAS HER NAME?”

“Rainbow, because he swore that’s how the world looked when he saw her.”

“A FITTING DESCRIPTION.”

“She wasn’t anybody special. She was just a simple advisor that the Queen trusted her worries and problems with. A lot of the other monsters saw her as a nuisance, or so she thought. She cowered every day because she was convinced that nobody would ever love her. Not when she thought so little of herself.

“One day, she and the monster crossed paths. They spoke about a lot of things. But she was able to get past all of those insecurities when she was with him. He was vibrant. Strong in how he carried himself, so sure about who he was and what he would do. And he was soft. Soft in the way that he regarded her and brought a warmth to her chest. She wished she could have just a fraction of his abilities. She wished that they could be closer than friends.”

“HE WISHED THAT, TOO.”

“She didn’t know that, though. So every day she was content to have him by her side. To encourage him in everything that he did because she wanted him to be happy. She was so interested in having his dreams reached that she never stopped to think if maybe she should focus on her own.”

“BUT HE DID.”

“Yes.”

You paused for just a moment, observing the weight of the crown and the brightening diamond-colored sky. The grass around you was lusher than you ever remembered it to be. Something stretched out far beyond you and projected itself in a faint halo, engulfing the both of you in a familiar, comfortable warmth.

“He was patient with her because he wanted her to see her own worth. To have her look in the mirror and not hate herself any more. Because she was so much more than she thought of herself. And he couldn’t stay silent about how he felt any longer, not when he was convinced that she would seek attention elsewhere.”

“HE WAS AFRAID THAT HE WOULD RUIN THINGS BY CHANGING IT.”

“He was brave to go through with it, anyway. He held his feelings in for so long, but eventually he realized that he couldn’t go on without being truthful. So he confessed to her how he really felt. And in that moment, she felt whole.”

“AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.”

The drive back to the city was full of laughter and stories. Papyrus was riding on a high. Everything he did was fueled by utter adoration for you. And he couldn’t very well keep his hands away, either. Always finding something to touch. You were okay with it, and for the first time in a long while, your cravings were finally addressed in a way that you felt comfortable with.

You stopped at your place and you thumbed the crown that he gave you. He would store everything back at his place, but for now you had to say goodbye to each other. You really didn’t want to go inside. For the first time in such a long while, you weren’t exhausted by spending time with someone. In fact, you just wanted to head back out and go for a second wave of fun.

“THANK YOU FOR GOING WITH ME TO THE MOUNTAIN. I AM NOT SURE WHY, BUT…I FEEL IT IS RIGHT FOR US TO PAY OUR RESPECTS.”

“It was your home for years. Mine, too. There’s nothing wrong with a little nostalgia.” You sighed. “I’m glad you had a good time.”

“A GREAT ONE. I ESPECIALLY LOVED THE STORY YOU TOLD AND MAYBE THE HEARTFELT CONFESSION THAT I CANNOT STOP THINKING ABOUT BUT AM I ANNOYING YOU BY BRINGING IT UP?”

You laughed. “No. It’s…good. It feels good to have it out in the open.”

“IT DOES. I’VE BEEN KEEPING IT TO MYSELF FOR A VERY LONG TIME.” He hugged you tight, holding you to his chest and bending down to bury his face in your hair. “I LOVE YOU. MORE THAN ANYTHING AND ANYONE.”

He left and something disconnected. Like a string had stretched and snapped. You watched him go from your front door and waved him off, vaguely reminded of a time where he fled from your apartment under much different circumstances.

Now here you were. Two dorks completely, ridiculously in love. Your cards were on the table and the pot was well within your reach.

**Author's Note:**

> like my fics? want to support me? **[consider donating](https://ko-fi.com/A258IM)**!
> 
> **please leave me a comment**! i enjoy reading them so much!!!
> 
> **question of the day** : what do you think papyrus's favorite fairytale would be?


End file.
